Thriller Bark's Arc
by A. G. Moria
Summary: A poem version of the whole Arc. All the characters from this Arc are here and everything. Happy Halloween!


**A Halloween poem in honor of Thriller Bark and all its people living aboard it. **

**Note: I do not own One Piece.**

Swish, swish, the floating barrel.

Swish, swish, the unsuspecting crew.

Swish, swish, the red light goes off.

Clack, clack, the gate closes right in front of them.

Clack, clack, the new eyes stare into the fog.

Clack, clack, three of them fall into the trap.

Howl, howl, the wolf is right behind them.

Howl, howl, they get away.

Howl, howl, we'll still lead them away.

Hee, hee, we're luring them right in.

Hee, hee, we left them in the cemetery.

Hee, hee, the zombies awaken to the sounds of their screams.

Huff, huff, the three got away.

Huff, huff, they got away to the small mansion.

Huff, huff, they got away to the doctor's mansion.

Smash, smash, Cindry continued to break the plates.

Smash, smash, the doctor managed to keep the secret about the zombies.

Smash, smash, our guest are still under our spell.

Lick, lick, someone's taking a bath.

Lick, lick, someone's with that person.

Lick, lick, the beast has the female in his grip.

Growl, growl, the other five guest have come aboard.

Growl, growl, the met the wolf.

Growl, growl, the easily beat the wolf.

Whisper, whisper, a ghost, the doctor, and the beast converse.

Whisper, whisper, talk of the new eyes of course.

Whisper, whisper, they have a big job tonight.

Hush, hush, the other three guest are back.

Hush, hush, the found about our lies and tricks.

Hush, hush, well time to just beat them then.

Bam, bam, they try and run away.

Bam, bam, they even try to attack.

Bam, bam, although they're sucked through the wall and get away.

Shudder, shudder, those three found out about the doctor's work.

Shudder, shudder, Cindry is one of the living dead.

Shudder, shudder, once more they try to run.

Horo, horo, the five eyes meet the ghost.

Horo, horo, the find out about its powers.

Horo, horo, it's their turn to enter the graveyard.

Yelp, yelp, they beat up the zombies.

Yelp, yelp, the put the zombies back into their graves.

Yelp, yelp, victims of Thriller Bark then plead to them.

Weep, weep, the victims are without their shadows.

Weep, weep, a man named Gecko Moria has stolen then.

Weep, weep, the new eyes are out to try and beat Moria anyway.

Sneak, sneak, those three eyes are trying to see a zombies being made.

Sneak, sneak, one zombie pushes them into the laboratory.

Sneak, sneak, too late for them.

Click, clock, the beast awakens the zombies.

Click, clock, the ghost becomes human again.

Click, clock, the doctor is ready for it as well.

Tick, tock, three little zombie servants run to their master.

Tick, tock, they wake him and tell him it's time.

Tick, tock, time for the night hunt.

Bong, bong, too late for the new eyes.

Bong, bong, Mast Mansion is revealed to them.

Bong, bong, Gecko Moria is waiting for them now.

Hum, hum, those three eyes are knocked out.

Hum, hum, they're then stuffed inside a coffin.

Hum, hum, time to ship them to master.

Hiss, hiss, the five eyes beat a roomful of zombie servants.

Hiss, hiss, we got the blonde one though.

Hiss, hiss, although they still continue to go on.

Dance, dance, the zombies dance in the courtyard.

Dance, dance, the beast awakens the general zombies.

Dance, dance, the beast runs away from another beast.

Slip, slip, squirrels dropped the coffin.

Slip, slip, the three eyes awoke to zombies surrounding them.

Slip, slip, time for their fight in the garden.

Clang, clang, another one of the eyes disappears.

Clang, clang, one of the eyes dresses in armor.

Clang, clang, the eyes enter a trap of general zombies.

Clunk, clunk, the captain has been stuffed inside a coffin.

Clunk, clunk, the two remaining eyes run after him.

Clunk, clunk, they stop when they see the freaking giant spider monkey.

Zap, zap, the beast has been struck by lightning by the female.

Zap, zap, those three eyes run away again.

Zap, zap, the beast thinks lightning is love.

Crash, crash, those two eyes have blown up the bridge.

Crash, crash, every zombie fell off into the courtyard.

Crash, crash, a skeleton fell out of nowhere.

Squeal, squeal, the female and the female beast converse.

Squeal, squeal, the male beast returns.

Squeal, squeal, he runs away at the first sight of the girl beast.

Slam, slam, a giant spider monkey just got wacked with a stone column.

Slam, slam, the woman got tied up in web.

Slam, slam, the skeleton vanquished the beast.

Creak, creak, three servants of the master opened the door for the mysterious three.

Creak, creak, Gecko Moria is revealed from the shadows.

Creak, creak, Luffy is trapped in a small cage.

Crash, crash, the monkey boy escaped.

Crash, crash, Perona made him negative in which powerless.

Crash, crash, Moria stole Luffy's shadow.

Whisper, whisper, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper watched this all happen from a bear.

Whisper, whisper, the mysterious four smiled when they knew that # 900 was going to be brought to life.

Whisper, whisper, they went with the mysterious four as they walked down the hall.

Shiver, shiver, a giant's corpse is revealed to be Luffy's shadow's new body.

Shiver, shiver, Moria slammed the shadow right into its chest.

Shiver, shiver, almost everyone screamed when that beast awoke for the first time in years.

Dash, dash, Oars yelled for food.

Dash, dash, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper ran away as fast as they could.

Dash, dash, Absalom caught Nami while they ran.

Crunch, crunch, zombies brought Oars all the food in Thriller Bark.

Crunch, crunch, it was truly Luffy's zombie alright.

Crunch, crunch, the giant zombie burst out of the freezer after it was done.

Huff, huff, Frank, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper woke up the rest of the crew back on the ship.

Huff, huff, they decided to get back their shadows, Nami, and their meat.

Huff, huff, although they first have to beat Moria up beforehand.

Horo, horo, Oars is on the top of the Mast Mansion.

Horo, horo, Hildon comes in freaking out about the return of the Straw Hats.

Horo, horo, Perona goes off to her room reassuring that she'll take care of them.

Yawn, yawn, Moria lied against the wall declaring that he's going to wait for Oars.

Yawn, yawn, Hogsback request that he can use two zombies for his own purposes.

Yawn, yawn, as if Moria gives a shit about who the doctor chose.

Smash, smash, the Straw Hats are fighting through the zombies.

Smash, smash, Oars falls through their way up to Moria.

Smash, smash, only Robin, Luffy, and Chopper got all the way up to the top.

Hurry, hurry, Robin and Chopper face down against Cindry and Hogsback.

Hurry, hurry, Moria lazily faces Luffy.

Hurry, hurry, Zolo, Franky, Usopp, and Sanji run into Perona.

Negative, negative, Usopp faces off against the pink haired ghost princess.

Negative, negative, the others run off to help Brook and save Nami from marriage.

Negative, negative, the general zombies got the shit beaten out of the by Oars.

Shadow, shadow, Luffy and Moria had a small talk about shadows and overconfidence.

Shadow, shadow, Luffy got bit by Shadow Bats that Moria's shadow turned into.

Shadow, shadow, Moria literally got his ass kicked by Luffy.

Boom, boom, Absalom got the crap beaten out of him by Sanji.

Boom, boom, Sanji turned into a fireball.

Boom, boom, he then turned Absalom into ground beef.

Confusion, confusion, Perona is flying around and Usopp can't hit her.

Confusion, confusion, she's going from huge to turning into a severed head.

Confusion, confusion, Mini Hollows blow the shit out of Usopp.

Snap, snap, Kumacy beat even more shit out of Usopp.

Snap, snap, Usopp purified the bear and practically killed it.

Snap, snap, Perona blew Usopp up again with Mini Hollows.

Kaboom, kaboom, Usopp beat Perona by finding her body and throwing roaches on it.

Kaboom, kaboom, Zolo beat Brook's zombie and got the skeleton's shadow back.

Kaboom, kaboom, Zolo also got his replacement sword after the fight.

Clack, clack, Sanji and Zolo's zombies ran out of the Mast Mansion.

Clack, clack, Chopper convinced Cindry's zombie to recall her actual memories.

Clack, clack, Oars bursts into the Dance Hall and cut off their fight.

Stomp, stomp, Sanji nearly got stomped by Oars and Absalom stole Nami back.

Stomp, stomp, Luffy raced after Moria down the halls of the Mast Mansion.

Stomp, stomp, Oars burst out of the Mast Mansion after the Straw Hat crew.

Roar, roar, Oars beat the monster crew.

Roar, roar, the crew got back up.

Roar, roar, the fight wasn't over just yet.

Gasp, gasp, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky got most of the crew to do Pirate Docking.

Gasp, gasp, Robin refused and actually showed defiant emotion.

Gasp, gasp, Oars gasped as well but then whacked the crap out of those three.

Slip, slip, the crew got the monster zombie on one leg.

Slip, slip, they used some of their most strongest attacks against him.

Slip, slip, Oars broke another bridge leading to Mast Mansion.

Pop, pop, Bartholomew Kuma showed up at the Straw Hats' ship.

Pop, pop, he blew Perona and a few zombies away.

Pop, pop, Kuma went on his way to meet up with Moria.

Crash, crash, Luffy caught Moria's shadow by mistake.

Crash, crash, the shadow smirked and went back to his master.

Crash, crash, for once Luffy realized that he really needed to beat up his enemy.

Rumble, rumble, Thriller Bark left the fog due to Oars messing around with the ship.

Rumble, rumble, Moria's three servants came running into the wrecked Dance Hall.

Rumble, rumble, although they stopped when they saw their master with another warlord.

Conversing, conversing, talk of Blackbeard and the world government.

Conversing, conversing, Kuma insulted Moria's pride.

Conversing, conversing, Moria declared that he would take down the Straw Hats ever so easily.

Smirk, smirk, the Straw Hat crew was completely shocked when they saw Moria riding in Oars' stomach.

Smirk, smirk, the great Shadow Lord had the perfect evil plan to rid himself of these pest.

Smirk, smirk, their battle now began.

Swish, swish, Brook showed up to help out the crew against Moria.

Swish, swish, Usopp fired a firebird at Oars.

Swish, swish, Zolo, Chopper, and Sanji shot a sliced up tower at the giant zombie.

Thrash, thrash, Franky was thrown at Oars.

Thrash, thrash, he got beaten to a pulp.

Thrash, thrash, Nami showed up and got thrown off a bridge by Oars stretching his arm out to destroy her.

Hiss, hiss, the Straw Hats complain about this turn of events.

Hiss, hiss, Zolo glares at Moria and pins the event change on him.

Hiss, hiss, Luffy runs into forest people.

Rah, rah, the forest people cheered for the trouble Thriller Bark has received.

Rah, rah, they tell Luffy about Moria being in Oars' stomach.

Rah, rah, then they shoved shadows inside of Luffy to make him strong enough to beat Oars.

Bang, bang, Oars' new stretching powers are completely killing the Straw Hats.

Bang, bang, they throw Brook, who was lightning, into the zombie monster's right shoulder.

Bang, bang, the giant zombie beast then sets its eyes on Usopp.

Choke, choke, Robin stopped Moria's powers by putting him in a choking position.

Choke, choke, he sent little Shadow Bats flying right at her.

Choke, choke, she snapped his neck.

Smirk, smirk, she snapped his shadow's neck.

Smirk, smirk, Moria stole her shadow in which knocked her out.

Smirk, smirk, he returned to Oars and the beast returned to stretching again.

Huff, huff, Chopper climbed up to the monster's shoulder.

Huff, huff, he reveals that Oars died of frost bite because he walked around naked 500 years ago.

Huff, huff, after that Oars smacked down Chopper and Sanji.

Slice, slice, Zolo battled against the beast for a while.

Slice, slice, the beast beat the total shit out of the swordsman.

Slice, slice, Usopp then shot salt into the zombie's mouth.

Laugh, laugh, Moria's shadow was protecting Oars from the salt.

Laugh, laugh, the shadow threw back the salt and knocked Usopp onto the ground.

Laugh, laugh, Oars smashed his foot right onto the sniper in order to kill him.

Crash, crash, Nami was squashed right after that.

Crash, crash, Moria laughed as he thought they were being murdered.

Crash, crash, someone ruined the fun and had saved the two from their fate.

Glare, glare, Oars threw him a powerful punch but the new shadow filled Luffy stopped it easily.

Glare, glare, Luffy threw both Oars and Moria back clean over the lower mansion.

Glare, glare, the zombies in the forest quickly ran from where the giant was going to land.

Slam, slam, Luffy beat the huge monster up easily and sliced it with a freaking huge sword.

Slam, slam, a huge fist from Nightmare Luffy punched Moria out.

Slam, slam, then he beat Oars back into the Mast Mansion.

Crash, crash, Luffy shrank and his zombie stood back up.

Crash, crash, the rest of the Straw Hats and Brook went into action to bring down this beats for good.

Crash, crash, the forest people ran out of the range of fire for this last stand.

Yo, ho, Nami, Usopp, and Franky worked together to freeze the beast into place.

Yo, ho, Zolo slashed it while Sanji wrapped the Mast's chain around it.

Yo, ho, then Brook threw Luffy down in his gear third mode and they clobbered the giant zombie.

Moan, moan, Moria got back up covered with his own blood.

Moan, moan, he argued with the forest people and the Straw Hats.

Moan, moan, his mind snapped and so did his patience with these people.

Badum, badum, the great Shadow Lord absorbed 1000 shadows of Thriller Bark's zombies' souls.

Badum, badum, he swelled in size and had gained the power of 1000 men and their powers.

Badum, badum, this was the final fight as for the night.

Tick, tock, Moria smashed the island into two with his strength.

Tick, tock, Luffy turned back on his gear two.

Tick, tock, everyone else stood back and prepared to watch the ultimate showdown.

Swish, swish, the rubber boy vanished and punched his fists into Moria's stomach.

Swish, swish, shadows started to escaped from the Shadow Lord's grip.

Swish, swish, losing consciousness meant losing control over his subjects.

Wham, wham, Luffy was locked inside Moria's shadow.

Wham, wham, Moria punched him down and slammed his foot down upon him.

Wham, wham, everyone gasped in fear and the Shadow Lord smirked triumphantly.

Slam, slam, Straw Hat bounced back up completely unharmed by the blunt attack.

Slam, slam, he used gear three and slammed into Moria once more.

Slam, slam, as Luffy fell to the ground Moria put his hands over his mouth to stop the shadows from fleeing.

Smack, smack, Luffy pushed into Moria once more and pushed him back up against Mast Mansion.

Smack, smack, the mansion fell right down onto his swelled neck.

Smack, smack, the shadow got pumped right out of him right before the people disintegrated into ashes.

Now all is said and done but for Thriller Bark the ending was no fun.

**My Halloween tribute to Thriller Bark and Gecko Moria! **

**Read and review if you wish!**

**Happy Halloween everybody! :D**


End file.
